wazxa_family_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Malloy Family
The Malloy Brothers David Malloy David Michael Malloy, '''R.H.M, (January 15, 1990 - May 23, 2015) was the oldest of the Malloy brothers, born from '''Janice Murray Jene-Malloy (Born July 3, 1968) and Jacob Steven Malloy (October 24, 1963 - November 13, 2004). His Roblox account (Main) was Wazxa12. He created the name Wazxa, on January 15, 2002, his twelfth birthday. He played multiple games with the gamertag, and his brothers played with him. He had two sons, Michael Alvin Malloy (Born November 23, 2009) and John Patrick Malloy (Born July 22, 2012) He used Roblox very often, using his old account, he mostly just played games at that point, and usually hung with Jason and EricScott890. He also met Angelsky101. He originally logged into Roblox almost every single day, with account Wazxa12, and developed his own games, outfits and models. He also liked participation in battles, although he preferred bringing in Zawertyip in gear allowed games, since early on, Wazxa12 did not have a lot of gear. He was diagnosed with pneumonia or leukemia in February of 2015, and his prescribed medicine allegedly drove him insane, caused his disappearance on May 18, 2015 and his body to be found on May 23rd. Patrick Malloy Patrick McGuire Malloy, '''R.H.M, (April 7, 1995 - March 3, 2016) was the second born of the Malloy brothers, born from the same parents as late brother '''David. His Roblox account (Main) was Zawertyip. He hated being identified, and used his Roblox character name, Zawertyip, as his primary identification. He had retired from Roblox in 2014 for numerous reasons, for one, he had a daughter, and needed time to take care of her, he was not married. Another reason is that he outgrew Roblox, having played since 2008, and started feeling nostalgic, and also disliked most of the updates. He took over Wazxa12 after David's death. On June 6th, 2017, his full name was revealed, along with Jason's Roblox Account. Zawertyip died in a car accident on March 3rd, 2016, after a speeding car bumped into his car and caused him to lose control of his vehicle and drive off the road, dying almost instantly. Jason Malloy Jason Richardson Malloy, 'R.H.M, (Born September 15, 1997) is the third born son of the same parents as his brothers. He never really got to play Roblox due to a lack of free time and low responsibility. He became the incumbent of Wazxa12 after the deaths of David and Zawertyip. His Roblox account (Main) is Mightybulldog10. Stuart Malloy '''Stuart Brett Malloy '(June 9, 2002 - October 29, 2005) was the last born of the '''Malloy brothers, and is rarely even brought up. He died of an unknown cause. Malloy Parents Jacob Malloy Jacob Steven Malloy '''(October 24, 1963 - November 14, 2004) was the father of the '''Malloy brothers, and husband Janice Murray Malloy. The brothers claimed they were not very grateful towards their parents when they were kids and that they wish they had been more nicer to them, and that they should have spent more time with them. Zawertyip revealed he died of stomach cancer, having been diagnosed in 2001. Janice Malloy Janice Murray Jene-Malloy '''(Born July 3rd, 1968) is the mother of the '''Malloy brothers '''and wife of '''Jacob Steven Malloy. '''She recalls '''Zawertyip being more nicer than David during childhood, and that David was very strict and bossy. She also notes that the death of Stuart made the brothers understand the importance of life, and that one day, everyone will die. This made David very sad, after the death of his little brother, and he was very heartbroken after the later death of his father. She does not currently live with Jason, despite him being the last living child, but she does live with David and Zawertyip's children.